Bahamut Wings
by ZackFairsGirl
Summary: This is about my OC Sierra. This is when the bahamut DNA starts showing itself. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Returning Home

I am waiting in my apartment for Genesis. He had gotten back from a mission that lasted three months. Of course, we have called each other, but only for a couple of minutes. While he was away, Hojo has been doing some experiments on me, but I do not really want to talk about them.

Sighing, I got up from the black leather couch and went up to the windows that sat across from the couch. Looking out them, I saw that it had started to rain. The raindrops were like the tears I always wanted to shed. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I went to the door and opened it. Genesis was there holding a small black box. The box had no decoration on it, but it had a white tag that read 'Sierra, Love Genesis'. I hugged him and said, "I am glad your home." He wrapped his arms around as he sat the box on a nearby table. We broke the hug as Genesis walked in I shut the door behind him. He picked up the box and sat down on the couch. "So, how have you been faring here without me?" I looked at Genesis as I sat down beside him. "I have been doing well…mostly I have been tired from Hojo's many experiments on me and from teaching the cadets." He looked at me worriedly. "Has he done anything drastic?" I folded my hands together and looked down away from his gaze. "I haven't really felt anything yet if he did." Genesis put a hand on my left shoulder comfortingly and handed me the box. "Here…I made this when I was in Wutai."

I grabbed the box from him and opened it. In the box was a silver necklace. Hanging from the necklace was a medium-sized, blue and purple bahamut figure that seemed to be carved out of wood. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I put the box on the ground and hugged Genesis tightly. "It's so beautiful Genesis! I love it," I shouted excitedly as I leaned back and kissed him fully on the lips. He returned the kiss with more passion. I dropped the necklace into the box and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his tongue asking for entrance and put my tongue out to pull his in. Our tongues wrestled for what seemed like forever until we pulled away for air. Genesis' face was beet red. I felt blood quickly rush to my cheeks as I smiled lovingly at him. "Want to continue this somewhere else," he asked as he winked at me and put a hand on my thigh. My blush deepened as I realized what he was asking and nodded. With that we got up and ran to my bedroom.

(Time skip)

I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. The red blinking numbers on it read 2:35 a.m. I looked to my left and found Genesis fast asleep, his auburn hair slightly covering his face. I moved his hair away from his face with my hand as I felt a sharp pain run up my spinal cord. Gasping, I got out of the bed quickly, seemingly forgetting that I had on clothes on, and fell to my knees on the floor. My heart raced as pain wrecked my body.

"Sierra…Where are you?" I could hear Genesis ask as the bed creaked as he sat up. I tried to stay still, but something attacked my heart and I screamed wordlessly into the air. "Sierra!" Genesis yelled when he saw my body shaking. I could feel his arms wrap around me as I threw my head back onto his shoulder and screamed again this time louder. He tightened his grip around me and said confused and worriedly, "What's happening Sierra? Can you explain what's wrong?" "I don't know…pain started in…my spine and now…is attacking my entire body,' I said while panting heavily, "Get my brother and Hojo down here quickly…" He nodded and went to the other side of the bed. I slowly got up and walked to my black dresser. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a bra and put them on. As Genesis called Sephiroth using his cellphone, I went back to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"They are on their way now," Genesis said as he sat down beside me, "Are you feeling any better now?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from him. Small shocks of pain still shot through my body. After twenty-five minutes of waiting, the spasms came again. I fell face first off the bed onto the floor. Genesis got to my side and tried to comfort me. This time I felt something pushing out of the top of my back. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sephiroth and Hojo came running into my bedroom. Sephiroth's face showed his fear and concern as he said worriedly, "Sister, are you alright?" He rushed over and touched my shoulder. As if that was the key, something flew out of the top of my back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hojo smiling evilly.

Slowly the spasms ended and I lied on the floor panting heavily. "Hojo, stop your creepy ass smiling and get over here," said Genesis frustrated. Sephiroth helped me sit up and sat me on his lap facing him. "Are you alright," Sephiroth asked as he moved pieces of hair from my face. Genesis scooted around me to where he was behind Sephiroth looking at me. "Shh…everything will be alright with you and…your wings," Genesis said as he cupped my face softly. 'What? Wings?' I thought as I gazed behind me. Two dark purple and blue bahamut-like wings were coming from my back. They were about seven feet long and three feet in length. I felt someone touching my back where the wings come out and I hissed at the touch. "It seems to be really sensitive. Can you flex them?" Hojo pushed his glasses up as I closed my eyes to see if I could feel them. Moaning in pain, the extra appendages flapped behind me. "Seems that you can…I need to get something from my lab. Sephiroth take me there," Hojo said while walking to the door of my bedroom. Sighing, Sephiroth kissed my forehead and sat my back down on the floor. "I will be right back Sierra," said Sephiroth calmingly and walked out the door with Hojo.

When Sephiroth and Hojo walked out of my apartment, Genesis scooted over to me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me on the lips and looked into my eyes. "If he does anything to hurt you…I will kill him right on the spot," said Genesis angrily. I looked down and sighed. "Don't hurt him…if this is happening I need him now more than ever." His gaze on me softened and he wrapped his arms around me.


	2. Discovery

After an hour of moving my wings, Hojo and Sephiroth came back. I glared at Hojo as he pulled out a small syringe that contained a pink colored substance. I widened my eyes knowing what the liquid was. It was more bahamut DNA with Jenova cells. "Get that stuff away from me Hojo!" My wings responded to my anger and wrapped around my body. Sephiroth looked at me then at Hojo in confusion evident on his face. The black-haired scientist walked closer to me as Genesis tightened his grip on me. "What is in that Hojo," Genesis asked questioningly seeing the fear that shined in my eyes. "If he doesn't tell you, I will." I continued to stare at Hojo as he looked at Sephiroth then at Genesis. He was probably thinking of a way to get himself from being killed by them if he said the wrong thing. Hojo sighed angrily and said annoyance coating his voice, "Fine, it's a mixture of bahamut DNA and Jenova cells." Looking away from Hojo, I put my forehead onto Genesis's chest. The next thing I heard was someone being slammed into the wall and gagging.

I quickly turned back around and saw Sephiroth holding Hojo up by the neck with one hand against the wall. Hojo had dropped the syringe and tried to grab at the pale hand that was around his neck. "Why are you giving her more of that when you know that the DNA and the cells were the cause of this," Sephiroth asked anger and frustration showing up in his normally stoic face. Hojo glared at Sephiroth and stopped going after his hand that was still around his neck. "Un…Unlike you Sephiroth, Sierra is not fully complete like you are. The bahamut DNA is helping her and hurting her, I must admit. Not even I can stop it from harming her. The Jenova cells are for her body to control the DNA. Sierra will become more powerful than you when this is all said and done!"

I stood up with my wings still around me and tried to walk over to Hojo, but I tripped over the ends of the extra appendages and fell to the floor. I could hear Genesis stifle a laugh and I looked back at him. I glared at him angrily as he put a hand to his mouth. "Are you okay, Sierra?" I looked at Sephiroth; his eyes filled with anger and worry, and said, "Yeah, I just tripped. I am just not…used to these…DAMN WINGS!" I tried unwrapping the wings from around me, but I could not move. "Here I'll help you." Genesis walked over to me and carefully grabbed my wings and pried them apart from my body. With the wings unwrapped from my body I stood up, not before smacking Genesis playfully on the side of his head, and walked over to Sephiroth and Hojo. "Now what the hell did you just say about the DNA hurting and healing me." My hand took the place of Sephiroth's around Hojo's neck and I threw him to the other side of the bedroom. He landed unceremoniously on to the floor. I walked over to him as he put his arms in front of his face for protection and said furiously, "Tell me now, Hojo, or I swear I will kill you on the spot." Genesis walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders calmly. Before I could strike Hojo, Genesis pulled me away from him. "What I said was that the DNA I gave you hurts you and heals you. At this moment it is slowly eating, in a sense, your human form." I glared at the lousy scientist and grinded my teeth together.


End file.
